


Taking Care- Kissing Cousins

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Family, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Sam, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Dean, Sam is a Tease, Snarky Dean, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an omega, Dean was forced to stay with his grandparents for the summer to get away from the horny Alphas in his town. But when he found out that his older cousin Sam was vacationing as well, it didn't help that he was having a sexual urge to mate with the strong but teasing Alpha while wanting to punch him out at the same time. But with his suppressants gone, there was no way that Dean will get away from Sam. Another story of the series. Adult!SamxTeen!Dean, Wincest, Suddenly Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care- Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda more or less based it off hentai scenarios, a bit different than my usual wincest stories. Enjoy!

Taking Care- Kissing Cousins by **Boogermeister**

Hidden behind a large pile of hay inside the barn.... Dean writhed and convulsed, near sobbing with absolute pleasure. Being sixteen, he was losing his virginity but not in the way he had dreamed of. A small lithe Omega who was getting into his heat for the first time in months since getting presented, being at the mercy of an Alpha who was taking away his innocence at the moment.

The Alpha male above was stronger and older-- just twice his age, as the large hands held his hips in place. "It's okay, Dean.... I'll take responsibility if it happens...." groaned the much older man, his concentrated grunts in sync with the slick thrusts. The mixture of sweet-smelling slick and precome fluid oozed out of the teen's entrance, stretched out by the overwhelming girth. "Fuck, Dean.... you feel so good, so ripe for me...."

Dean whimpered by his words, but by no means he was being forced into this, as he held onto the sinewy arms. His slim naked legs hanged over the Alpha's denim-clad thighs, while his own erection was leaking. His teary emerald eyes first stared up at the well-toned abdomen with a small patch of dark hair at the center of his chest. And then he looked at his Alpha's face, tensed and concentrated, but also filled of pleasure with his sharp teeth bared with a tight grin. The man's chestnut hair framed around his face, damp with sweat, and his hazel-green eyes seemed to enhance with lust.

It made Dean shudder with delight, but also with fear. "P-please.... I'm too young to have a pup...." he moaned but it made the Alpha growled at the intention of it. As if the older man wanted to impregnate the underage Omega. "I-I'm afraid.... I can't get pregnant like this...."

"Didn't I say I'll take responsibility, Dean....?" groaned the Alpha. "If you carry my pup then so be it. It's your fault that you ran out of suppressants and didn't tell anybody. It's like you want me to knock you up."

"I wouldn't think that-- Ohh, oh fuck....!" moaned out the teen. "I can't have a baby, I'm not ready....! Please, Sam, I'm too y-young...!"

The Alpha named Sam simply grunted and thrust harder, and Dean cried out in a debauched manner. "Don't worry, Dean.... My sweet baby cousin, I'll take care of you if you end up carrying my baby...."

"Fuck you....!" Dean moaned heatedly. He did not want to lose his virginity like this, but there was no other way of getting out of his heat without being found out by his family. Except for his cousin.... whom he had wanted to challenge him long before he was presented. "Fuck, Sammy.... if you knot me, I'll kick your fucking ass....!" he moaned.

"I know that, sweetheart...." chuckled Sam. The Alpha was right, Dean had ran out of suppressants but he had assumed that the heat wouldn't come because he was on the drug for so long. And now he was on the verge of carrying a pup, all because of him living with his grandparents was meant to be a solution of his status situation.

_Two weeks earlier...._

"But why....?! Why do I have to go across the state to live with Gramps and Grandma?!" scowled Dean. The fuming freckled-faced teen glowered at his mother, Mary, who simply smiled at him during breakfast. As a Beta, the blonde woman was unaffected by her son's protests all the while the brunet Alpha next to her simply ignored the argument as he read his newspaper.

"Sweetie, we've been over this plenty of times," sighed his mother. "You will go to my parents' farm once summer vacation starts, Dean."

"But that was something you and Dad decided! I didn't have any say about it!" scoffed Dean.

"Okay, Dean, but we really have discussed with you," she sighed. "Not only we've been getting countless calls from the school, but also from a couple of businesses and even a few neighbors. All because you get into fights, honey."

"Well, that's not my fault, Mom! Even on suppressants, those asshole kept hounding after me ever since I got presented as an Omega!" he huffed. "If anything, I was just defending myself!"

"I understand that...." she nodded. "But at the same time, people here are considering calling the authority, if you get any more fights in public. That's why we're sending you to your grandparents tomorrow. The fresh air will do you good...."

"But....!" The teen couldn't help but scoff as he crossed his arms. His father hadn't said a word about this but he knew how he was thinking. Deep down, he was disappointed that he wasn't an Alpha, but then again Dean wouldn't mind being a Beta like his mother. Betas seemed to have it easy, just staying along the line in today's society. But now he was an Omega, with a scent that screamed 'ready to submit and pop out pups'. ".... This sucks fucking balls," he grumbled under his breath.

"Don't talk like that around your mother," grunted his father John. But Dean's mother just shrugged it off as she glanced at her son.

"It's been a while since you last saw them anyway," she smiled softly. "It'd be a nice experience, okay?"

".... Gramps' a weird perv, anyway," frowned Dean.

"He's a little eccentric, you know that."

"Every time there's a get-together, he always comments about how I look like you, it sounds creepy," he scoffed. "Not sure if he's saying it because he hates Dad...."

"Alphas have the tendency to butt heads, but don't worry so much about it, Dean," she sighed. But Dean had a reason to worry. He was going to be the only one there, not for a simple visit on a holiday, and it would suck.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oh, Dean, honey! It's so good to see you....!" Grandma Deanna greeted Dean with a big hug. Dean just smiled and hugged back, his blond-haired grandmother was a Beta like Mary but didn't seem to mind about his status. "My, you've grown so much, Dean! I haven't seen you since Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah...." nodded Dean, she would always say the same thing. He then glanced at his bald-headed Alpha grandpa behind her and mentally grimaced, he knew what was coming. "Hey there, Gramps...." he muttered.

"Your grandma's right," he nodded with a light smile. "See? You've grown so well.... Looking more and more like your mother every day--"

"See? I knew he would say that, Mom....!" scoffed Dean to his parents. Spending two hours in the car after leaving Lawrence, and this was what he had expected when he came to the Campbell property-- a two-story farmhouse. Mary simply smiled-- which seemed to be the common expression on her side of the family, but John merely frowned as he periodically glanced at his watch.

"Just mind your grandfather, Dean, he's getting old," she smiled.

"I'm not old, I'm just getting more robust by the year," joked the grandfather, and Dean grimaced even more. So he was going to be stuck here for a month. Great.

"Samuel, leave the boy be," sighed Deanna.

"Fine, fine...."

"Well, I'm sorry that we couldn't stay long, we got to get back in time before John's shift," nodded Mary. "Be good to your grandparents, Dean, okay....?"

"Ugh, fine.... Call you later, Mom," sighed Dean. "See you, Dad...." he muttered to his father.

"Right.... Be careful out here, Dean," John grunted with nod. At least it was an acknowledgement, but that was just how he was anyway.

"Take care, you two...." the grandmother nodded, as the teen's parents left. Not sure if it was him acting like an Omega, but a sense of homesickness was already hitting Dean as he sighed heavily. "Dean, sweetheart, it's gonna be okay...." Deanna assured, patting him on the shoulder. "It's only a few weeks, okay....?"

"Yeah, I guess...." sighed Dean, holding his overnight bag in his hands. "Where am I shacking up, Grandma?"

"It's the spare room, the first one on your left," she nodded.

"Thanks...." Maybe if he rests up, then he would feel better, as he moved for upstairs. He saw the slightly opened door of the spare room when he got to the top landing, this should be it.... "All right...." he sighed, pushing it open and stepping right in.

Only to be blasted by a scent of a strong clean Alpha.... and said Alpha was standing before him with a towel around his waist. Dean froze, his Omega instincts were preventing him from darting out as his widened emerald eyes saw who it was. "Wh-what the fuck....?!" he gasped. "S-Sam, is that you....?"

".... Dean?" The Alpha across the room, a man in his early thirties, narrowed his eyes at him for a second, before grinning in disbelief. "Baby cousin.... I didn't expect you here," he grinned.

"Wha-- that's not the point....! I didn't expect to see _you_ here, asshat....!" Dean instantly scowled, dropping his bag with a thud. "Weren't you in California the last time we saw each other....?!"

"Yeah, that was then, when I was finishing up on my law degree nearly a year ago," smirked Sam, scratching through his damp chestnut hair. "But I just came here around, what-- three days ago? That's about right."

"What the fuck....?!"

"Can you close the door, the draft is annoying," he nodded, acting dismissive of his cousin's reaction.

"Three days-- and Gramps and Grandma didn't say anything?!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, Samuel and Aunt Deanna are getting at that age of forgetting shit," he joked.

"But--" Dean shuddered when the Alpha walked up to him. Small droplets of water trickled down his muscled arms and abdomen, Sam had just showered but his dominant pheromones were wafting out already as he stepped past Dean to close the door.

"Huh....?" He sniffed and his grin widened, turning around to look at the teen. "Well, well.... I had a feeling that you'd turn out like this, baby cousin...." he chuckled and Dean hackled at his teasing tone.

"T-turn out like what, butt-face?" he scoffed at him.

"You're a cute little Omega, aren't you....?" he smiled.

"So what....?! I'm still capable of kicking asses, Sam!" he huffed. But he tensed up when Sam smirked at him, the hazel-green eyes regarding the scrappy teen, before backing off.

"I did have a feeling about it for years," he shrugged. "As a matter of fact, most of the Campbell family practically knew. I mean, Aunt Deanna came from a line of only Betas and Omegas. It probably was a skipped genetic, and you became an Omega. Simple as that."

"But that's not fair to me, all Winchester men are Alphas," he huffed but Sam chuckled.

"That's the same line every time we see each other," he nodded, moving to open up a drawer to take out a pair of boxers. "You've been saying it since you can talk, especially to me. You always say that you will kick my ass the instant you present...."

"And I still could, you know...!"

"Hm, so you say...." Without thinking much, Sam took off his towel, but paused when he heard a stifled gasp. He glanced up to notice the horrified look on his cousin's face. "What?"

"D-don't what me.....!" Dean scoffed, though a deep blush heated up his cheeks. He could see it in full view.... hanging heavily between the older man's thighs. The stereotype of Alphas being well-endowed seemed to be true, seeing the lax manhood thick and long-- the teen could only imagine it being nine or ten inches erect. Dark fine hair started just below the navel and nestled around the base, where large testes were hanging just as heavy. "Y-you can't just whip that out when there's people around, Sam....!" he scowled at Sam, who merely raised his eyebrow.

"We're both guys, there's nothing to be ashamed of," he sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm an Omega now! I can't look at dicks without thinking about it!" scoffed Dean.

"Oh right.... You sounds like a prude when you said that, you know?" shrugged Sam. "Unless, of course.... Makes sense, you're a virgin."

"I--"

"Omega males are almost always virgins when they're presented, there's really nothing wrong with that," he sighed as he sat down on the bed right in front of him. If Dean could get any redder, he would be a beet, just because his older cousin had his legs wide open. The uncut manhood was plopped to the side with the testicles accommodating the extra space.

"Wh-what're you doing, you perverted asshole....?!" he scoffed angrily, but his instincts were riling up, as his entrance clenched up. He could feel a bit of slick oozing out. "Don't show your dick at me, we're cousins....!"

"Technically, we're first cousins once removed," said Sam. "Clearly, your parents didn't give you sex-ed of being an Omega. And since I'm here, I'm just giving you a heads-up."

"No fucking way! As if I'd want to learn from you....!" Dean scowled.

"But you're getting wet, I can smell your slick, baby cousin," he smirked, and the teen flinched at that. "It's okay, Dean.... Genetic-wise, it's all right to feel arousal towards me. Our biology warned us from interbreeding despite of our status. But since we're only distantly related.... it's okay to look at my cock."

"Says who, you old fart....?!"

"I just turned 32 almost two months ago," he shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna look at it just because you said so," frowned Dean.

"Then why're you still staring at it, Dean?" smiled Sam. That much was true, the Omega's widened eyes were glued to the penis. "I can get it hard, if you want.... It's only the both of us here, your grandparents aren't home from what I can hear."

"What....?" Then again, his shouting would have caught attention by now. Maybe that was why Sam was teasing him at the moment.

"See? You're acting like a typical Omega, baby cousin," smirked Sam. "You're getting wet, but I'm holding back my arousal until I say so. See....?"

"A-ah...." Dean could see the manhood twitching, with the head slowly peeking out of the foreskin. More slick was coming out of the teen, despite of his suppressants, dampening his underwear. "S-stop it, Sam....!" he gasped, now feeling his own manhood twitching as he squirmed.

"If you want me to stop, then stop me," he smirked.

"Ugh....!" Dean was mortified, despite being aroused, as he watched the veins beginning to throb under the hardening skin. What was the Alpha doing to him? Barely twenty minutes since coming here, and his cousin was showing him his boner. "Y-you.... you creep....!" Dean snapped, reaching for his bag and chucked it straight at him.

But Sam caught it with ease and chuckled, watching his little cousin storming out of the spare bedroom. The sweet smell of the Omega pheromones lingered, and he inhaled on it. That made his manhood twitch more, with the head slipped out of the foreskin and semi-clear fluid bubbling out of the slit. He stared down at it and sighed. He didn't know that Dean was going to be here, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't stay away from him. It had been a while since Dean proudly boasted that he would challenge him in any way, and he was interested if the teen would still be able to do that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahh....! Sammy, it's g-going so deep....!" Dean cried in the empty barn, when his older cousin pulled him onto his lap. The Omega teen could feel his inner muscles spazzing around the engorged erection, as he held onto the broad shoulders. Sam, still with a concentrated face, grunted as his strong grip forced Dean's slim body up and down on his girth. "Ugh! Sam....!" he moaned heatedly.

"Shh, baby cousin, I'm only rutting against your cute Omega womb...." groaned Sam. "It's where our precious pup is going to grow...."

"F-fuck you....!" moaned Dean. He was completely nude, freckles scattered over his sweat-drenched body. His heat was making him overly sensitive, as his mind kept going against him. He really was enjoying this. "W-we're gonna get in trouble for this....! I can't have a pup....!"

"And yet, you're squeezing my cock as if you want my cum so badly," grunted Sam. "And what's worse, I haven't jerked off for a week, not since that night...." Dean whined at that, his insides quivered at what he was talking about. "Does that sound scandalous, Dean....? Getting pregnant by a week's worth of your cousin's cum?" he smirked. "It'll be so thick and delicious, it might stay inside you for the next several days. You'll be my cute child bride...."

"Asshole...!" moaned Dean.

"Well, you can't be an out-of-wedlock Omega mama at your age," Sam groaned. "We'll have a shotgun wedding if you get knocked up, baby cousin."

"Please...." The teen looked up in time to receive a kiss from Sam. It was fierce, the sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip before the older man tangled their tongues together. Dean melted into it, moaning as he kissed back. He knew that he was mating with an Alpha, but for some reason it wasn't some random stranger who was taking advantage of him. Sam seemed to be that type, but he felt right for him. He was afraid of the consequences, but it was the consequences that was making him excited.

"I-I.... I can't have a baby, Sammy," he moaned, yet he could feel his Omega womb churning at the thought of the unwanted impregnation. "But if it's your pup...."

"You don't mind now, Dean....?" Sam muttered.

"Better than some aggressive Alpha....." moaned Dean. Carrying his older cousin's baby at sixteen was far more than scandalous. But Sam appeared unworried, as he laid him back down on the hay-covered floor. "Ah! Sammy....!" he winced when the Alpha's huge paws hooked under his knees and pushed his legs back. His much smaller erection twitched and precome splurted out, as Dean looked down at the slick-covered erection slowly pulling out, leaving only the tip inside him.

"You're ready to have my pup, Dean?" smirked Sam.

".... Y-yeah, Sammy.... breed me...."

_One week ago...._

So that was it. Sam came here to help out on the property after living it out in California. Helping with mortgage or the deed-- some legal shit. Plus with him being a strong Alpha, he also dealt with the grunt work inside the old barn. It seemed that he was a favorite nephew to Dean's grandfather, who often joked that it was probably the reason why Sam was named after him.

Dean, however, was staying away from him when given the chance, not forgetting how his older cousin was showing off his Alpha member at him. It was like a peacock showing off its feathers, but at least they flashed themselves at girl peacocks to the teen's opinion. On the first day, he had to shower up to get rid of the slick, but his body couldn't help it.

Compared to Sam, his erection was small, about five inches at least. And he was smooth around his genital area. As a matter of fact, he didn't have much body hair saved for the fine blond hair on his limbs. Typical characteristic of an Omega male, something he didn't want to believe for himself even before he was presented. And what was more, his anal entrance kept quivering when he pressed on it under the spraying warm water.

During his first heat, he experienced his first orgasm down there, expelling copious amounts of slick on his bed. It was far different than jerking off, and it made him ache with a need to have something inside him. That was several months ago, just before his sixteenth birthday. But even with the suppressants, he was told that an Omega's natural urges was nothing to be ashamed of.

But if that was true, then why he felt strange from thinking about his own cousin's manhood....?

He slept in his mother's old room, since his grandparents appeared to have really forgotten about having another Alpha in the house, and would often bolt past the spare one for downstairs. Not that it mattered, because Sam would be either in the kitchen eating breakfast or in the living room channel surfing during the evening. It seemed the only time he didn't have to see him was when the older man was at the barn at the other end of the property.

And for nearly a week, he had to deal with the times Sam was around him. Using his Alpha status to tease him, playfully goad him for a fight like the 'good old days'. And Dean would have gladly do so, if the older man hadn't said it while palming over his obvious bulge in front of him. And that was only when the grandparents weren't around. "Stop doing that, you perv....!" he scowled at him the moment he stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm not doing anything, just.... sometimes I don't like feeling confined in these jeans," Sam smiled lightly, standing by the sink and cupping himself rather obviously. "Guess that's the burden of having a large Alpha cock, right, Dean?"

"Quit rubbing it in my face, asshole! You're really asking for it....!" scoffed Dean.

"That's it, the same old Dean threatening to kick my ass, that doesn't get old," he grinned. "But since being here, you're all talk and no action, baby cousin. Is it because you're now an Omega?"

"No, but you're being a sick pervert around me....!" he frowned thought his cheeks were tinted red. "Maybe if you stop acting like a creepy uncle, then I would gladly kick your ass!" Sam just looked at him, then crossed the room with just a few strides. The anger instantly went away for wariness, as Dean stiffened by his masculine scent. Being manly was an understatement for Sam, who looked like Paul Bunyan with his outfit of flannel and worn-out jeans.

"Okay, give me one shot, Dean...." he grinned as he stood right in front of him, and Dean could only freeze under his presence. This doesn't make any sense, they were family and yet....

"Tch.... get outta my way, Gigantor," he huffed, pushing him away but he might as well pushed against a brick wall. But Sam moved, holding back a chuckle as Dean moved for the sink. The Alpha then noticed a yellow triangular pill in his cousin's hand and quirked an eyebrow.

"How long you've been on the pill, Dean?" he asked and Dean scoffed.

"Fuck you, that's how long...."

"Just a little concerned, baby cousin. Suppressants could be hard on a young Omega," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that, I've read the instruction manual and everything," he huffed, with a cup of water he swallowed down the pill. "I only have to take it once every two days. I'm good, Sam, that shouldn't concern you."

"But it concerns me.... especially if he's taking medicine for something he shouldn't be afraid of."

"What the-- what're you talking about, you knot-head?" he scoffed at the smirking Alpha.

"I just believe that, well.... there's no need for suppressants if you didn't have sex yet, Dean," he pointed out, and the teen blanched at it. "I only think that if you got a dick up there, then you should be concerned of using contraceptives."

"Wh-why would that concern you, Sam?" frowned Dean, though deep down he was interested. Sam sat down by the table, legs spread as usual as he regarded him for a moment.

"Hmm.... I know the laws involving Omegas, especially with minors," he sighed, and Dean blinked at him. "If they're under fifteen when presented, they cannot get into intercourse with a legal adult, even if consented. If they're between that age and eighteen, then it'll be consensual, as long as said Omega agreed to it. In another words, you can have sex if you want to, baby cousin. No one can stop you."

"Huh....?" Dean frowned at that. He would admit that he was interested with sex. Although he had only seen it through secret porn videos on his laptop, and it was often Beta females writhing from Alpha males' rough thrusts. There had been times that his insides throbbed at the sight of the knots pushing into the moaning females, but he didn't think much of it. But now that he was an Omega, it was like his instincts made sense to him. ".... Tch, you asshole, you forgot why I'm here in the first place," he scoffed.

"Right, those arrogant Alphas hounding after your ass and you beat the shit outta them," nodded Sam though he smiled lightly. "Yet, you don't do anything to me whenever I get close to you, Dean. Why?"

"What're you talking about? You're my cousin, you're not hounding after me," he frowned.

"What makes you so sure?" he smirked.

".... What?"

"Dude, I've been groping myself around you whenever we're alone," he pointed out and the teen grimaced at that.

"But...."

"But what? It's okay, Dean," he nodded. "You just took your pills, plus you've been smelling so good.... All I need is your consent, and you can experience your first time nice and easy. At least until the knot comes." That made Dean visibly hackle in disbelief, and yet at the same time he could feel the slick coming back. Just perfect.

".... You're a pervert, Sam," he scoffed, but there was no heat in his voice. Sam was different from the other knot-heads. They would go head-on with their boners whereas his cousin was simply biding his time. Hell, the older man hadn't even tried to grope or grab at him. But why, though? ".... What're you getting at? In the past week, you wanna fuck me simply because I'm an Omega now?"

"I wouldn't mind if you were a Beta, but I knew there was something special about you, Dean," he smiled lightly. "To be honest, you being an Alpha would've been a disappointment for me."

"Tch.... don't get all sappy on me just so you can get in my pants," scoffed Dean.

"Oh, come on, Dean," Sam smiled-- and Dean mentally swore that stupid expression was contagious on the Campbell side. "Isn't that what kids today do? Having sex and whatnot, no strings attached?"

"That was a movie," he frowned.

"Be fair, my baby cousin," the Alpha grinned. "You were getting wet at the sight of my dick. At first, I was only teasing you but now I'm interested. You can call me a perv all you want, but it won't change the fact that you're having a sexual attraction towards me."

"Quit being delusional, Sam," Dean scoffed, storming out of the kitchen. "Just go and help Gramps and be pervy together."

"Will do....!" chuckled the Alpha. The teen rushed upstairs and went into his mother's old room, shutting the door behind him. It was happening again, as he quickly took off his jeans. His boxers were damp with slick and Sam knew it....

"Fuck...." he panted. Not wanting to ruin the sheets, Dean took off his underwear and squatted down, leaning against the closed door. His manhood twitched to life and curled upward toward his flat stomach. But it was his entrance that was puckering, and it made him moan a little. After being presented, his secretive porn preference switched for Omegas. It was similar but it felt more explicit, with both males and females acting more submissive to the Alphas.

Even acting, those Omegas seemed to enjoy getting knotted and subsequently knocked up in the process, though Dean doubted that the latter happened for real. Suppressants were pretty much birth controls, but it didn't take away the natural needs to breed, as the Omega was experiencing at the moment. "Hmm....!" he winced when he reached down and pushed two fingers in easily.

It felt so wet and slimy inside him, but it also felt so good, as he panted. He was only wet because of Sam, all because he saw his Alpha man meat displayed before him, with the dark pink head sticking out. "Oh fuck...." he moaned softly. Could something that big fit inside him, he wondered now. Sam wasn't even hard but it was intimidating. Something that massive thrusting inside of him sounded frighteningly exciting, and to be knotted....

Of feeling his cousin's thick hot seed filling him up.... "Ugh....!" He pulled out his fingers and looked at it. The sticky slick trickled down his digits, and he exhaled. Why did he find temptation now, for wanting Sam to pump his pup-making sperm into him? And why was Sam insisted on this casual mating, that would make them some kind of backwood hicks this way. "Damn...." he sighed.

Maybe.... he could do it just once and not again, then the ache would go away. A guy's virginity was not that important, the Omega teen believed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was an odd convenient that Samuel and Deanna was going out for the night, something about hanging out with friend in town. So it left Dean with Sam, who was in the living room watching television. He waited for a few minutes, until the car pulled away, before taking a deep breath. He should get over this.... The teen stepped into the living room, seeing the Alpha spread out on the couch. Sam seemed oblivious of him standing behind him but Dean knew that his sweet scent could be smelled.

".... How long are you stand there, baby cousin?" muttered Sam, taking a sip of beer from the bottle in his hand. "Are you actually considering it, because I smelled your slick from upstairs earlier today. Bet you were fingering yourself, am I right?"

"All right, I get it....." sighed Dean, walking around the couch to look at him. The older man glanced up with a small smirk, then back at the T.V..

"Get what exactly?"

"There was no need for me to be on the pill unless I'm going to have sex," he frowned. "But so what, you'd fuck me if I wasn't, Sam?"

"Meh, I'm a bachelor, I might need to settle down one way or another," he shrugged, and Dean scoffed. "Don't make that face, that's what Plan B is for, right? Anyway, if given the chance, I'd fuck you with or without the pill. Something about us Alphas needing to father with anything that got a slick hole."

"Typical," he scoffed.

"But.... I know the law, like I said," Sam nodded. "I could get into trouble if I just force myself onto you because I'm an adult. But you're willing to go along with this then I don't mind, Dean." Dean narrowed his eyes at him and frowned in a regarding manner.

".... What do I have to do, Sam?" he asked.

"For starters, you have to take off you pants and boxers," he shrugged as he drank. He said it so nonchalantly, and Dean wanted to roll his eyes. But anxiety was bubbling up inside him, as his hands moved to undo his jeans. Already the slick was starting to leak, but he dropped the pants then proceeded with the underwear, under the staring hazel-green eyes. He stepped out of them, his cheeks heating up as he stood before the older man who smirked lightly.

"Hm.... you're cute, baby cousin," he remarked.

"Wh-what....?"

"Your little D, I find it cute," Sam nodded. Dean flushed even more. He was talking about his erected manhood, that was beginning to ooze precome. "Come here, I want to touch you, baby...." he muttered, his voice dropping practically two octaves lowers. Dean couldn't help shudder at his Alpha voice, he found himself complying and walked up to him. Putting down his bottle on the side table, Sam sat up and hummed approvingly as his large hands reached out to grab his hips.

"S-Sam....?" whimpered Dean.

"Shh...." Sam's hand seemed to dwarf his already small manhood when he used just a finger and thumb to grip him. The Omega winced at the touch, but that paled in comparison when the older man leaned forward and darted his tongue to lap at the seminal fluid.

"Ah....!" he gasped sharply. "Tastes so good, baby," murmured Sam before suckling softly around the head. Dean breathed sharply and felt his slick oozing out more. A grown man sucking him off, it felt fantastic....! "Hm.... So very cute, smooth between the legs and everything," he rumbled, with the tongue teasing and licking around the twitching shaft and the small round testes underneath.

"S-Sammy, fuck...." Dean whimpered softly.

"Heh, you haven't called me that for years...." Sam stopped sucking him and sit right back. He palmed over his clothed crotch before he undid the fly. "Now you want to see mine?" he grinned, slipping into his pants and pulling out his unaroused member. Again, Dean shuddered but this time he could smell the deep musk of it as it had been hours since the Alpha had showered. "Watch, baby, look...." Sam rumbled.

"H-huh....?" Dean could see Sam breathing deeply, then he saw the organ twitching. Slowly, the foreskin stretched and pulled back as the throbbing veins worked the manhood up. The teen seemed to be in awe of it growing thicker and longer, and the older man wasn't even popping a knot.

"Hahh, fuck...." breathed Sam, his eyes seemed to glow when he began to dribble out the precome. He then looked at his shivering cousin and grinned, Dean was practically dripping for him. ".... Turn around and bend over," he growled softly.

"Shit...." he frowned, beet-faced as he did what he was told and braced his hands on his knees. He was presenting himself for this older man, as excitement was shaking in his body. "Guess this part wasn't in the porn...." he panted.

"You've been watching porn....?" Sam mused. "Oh, how naughty you are, Dean...."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, sue me...." he huffed.

"Okay, tell me then.... what kind you've been watching? Those fantasy ones with the Omegas being aggressively knotted by hot Alphas, where they are forcibly impregnated....?" he muttered, grasping the behind and pulled the freckled cheeks apart.

"Ah...!" Dean could feel this his yet-to-be breached hole puckering with need, that was until he gasped out on a thick finger plunging into him. "Oh, fuck, Sammy....!"

"You suck me right in, baby cousin," mused Sam. "Tell me, Dean, you've seen the men and women alike seemingly getting knocked up by faceless Alphas in those videos. It's only acting, I know, but it has to excite you in a way."

"Just-- hahh....! Sh-shut up....!" moaned Dean. There was no way he would want to be knotted like that, but his thoughts were warping with lewd thoughts. Of his belly heavy with his cousin's pup and loving it. "You stupid pervert....!"

"Well, you're the one getting wet by one, no, two of my fingers," Sam groaned softly as he added a second digit, and Dean winced by the stretching. "If we have a pup together, would it count as our cousin also....? Fuck, if you weren't on the pill, that would've exciting to force you have my kid. Just like in the porno...."

"You-- Ahh! The fuck....?!" the Omega yelped out in a mix of shock and pleasure when Sam thrust his fingers deeper, striking his prostate. "Fuck! Fuck....!" he whimpered, his knees shaking.

"There it is...." smirked Sam. "Just past that, your Omega womb's right there. Unused and not clogged with Alpha cum, at least not yet...."

"P-please...." he panted. Was this Sam's teasing, to have him act like a submissive Omega begging to get full with pup? "Sammy.... As if I'd have your pup. You perverted bastard...."

"Hm...." Pulling out his fingers, Sam stood up and grabbed Dean by the hips. "Are you sure about that, Dean?" he questioned, suddenly sliding his large erection between the Omega's cheeks. Dean gasped and nearly buckled at the hot throbbing organ flushed against his hole. "It's okay, teenage pregnancy is the norm among the Omegas, they're usually get knocked up within a year or two after being presented."

"S-stop saying as if you want me knocked up....!" he winced.

"Come on, baby.... I can't stay a bachelor for long, and maybe if you let me, I wouldn't mind being a dad with you," he rumbled. Saying all of that while casually stroking himself between two fleshy cheeks made Dean balk with disbelief. They hadn't seen each other for over a year, and now his older cousin was suggesting having a pup together.

"N-no...." he panted.

"Come on.... Just beg me to knock you up now, and I'd fuck you right here and now," groaned, more precome gushing out and mixing with the slick. "Just say 'please, Sammy, I want your big Alpha cock inside me so I can have your pup', and we'll do this."

".... F-fuck you, you knot-headed dick," gasped Dean.

".... Okay then...." With that, Sam suddenly let go of him and backed off. Dean nearly fell but caught himself, panting harshly as he glared up at his cousin.

"Wh-what the fuck....?!" he scowled breathlessly.

"Your loss, Dean...." sighed Sam.

"What?!"

"You could've went with the game and got it over with, but since you didn't want to take it as it is, I'll just pleasure myself in the bathroom," he shrugged.

"You.... y-you jackass, you can't be serious!" he scoffed at him. But his body shook with need now, to have the Alpha knot inside of him.

"Why not? I've always teased you, baby cousin, and now that you're an Omega, I'm just taking it to the next level," he smiled. "And you wanting to lose your virginity to me just hours of me telling you that you can....? Maybe it's a guy thing, but you seem so eager for my dick, and I was right about it."

"So it was all a joke....?! Even when you said that you wanna have a pup with me?!" scoffed Dean, and Sam glanced at him with a light smirk.

".... I'm not wrong about that part, that's for sure," he remarked.

"H-huh....?!" What was that....? Sam really wanted to knock him up after all?

"Wash yourself up, Dean. I'll clean up the evidence of our not-so-smutty experience," he nodded before moving to go upstairs. Dean, panting shakily, glared at him with absolute disbelief. He was that close to losing his virginity, but it was all just a game in the end.

"F-fuck....!" he gasped. "Dick.... you're a fucking dick, you know that....?!"

"I'll be waiting, Dean, just ask for a baby and we fuck. Simple as that...." Sam replied with an amused chuckle, going up the stairs.

"Dick....!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Needless to say, the near deflowering had made his ache increase for the next few days. Under the cold shower, Dean would finger himself and whined, begrudgingly wishing that his cousin was doing this to him. Sam wasn't wrong about certain relatives mating with each other, as long as the blood ties were distant. But asking for a pup is another thing. He was underage, and coming back home with his cousin's baby would definitely piss off his parents.

Not that it mattered.... because Dean realized that he was on his last pill, when he picked his prescription bottle and it rattled. "Fuck...." he sighed. The refilled slip was probably back home but it would be a hassle to ask his dad to get it for him. It was always embarrassing when a man had to pick up birth control for his Omega son. But.... maybe he could hold it out. He had been here for almost two weeks, plus he had endured this before, waiting for nearly a week before getting the next prescription.

He didn't want Sam to know that he was on the last pill, knowing that Sam will tease him again. But still, the feeling of his older cousin's large fingers twisting around inside him wasn't going away and he hated it. As much as he hated the knowing gaze on him by Sam whenever they were alone or eating meals with his oblivious grandparents. It had been going on but the older man hadn't made a move on him. At least not yet....

Then one morning, Dean woke up sweating. At first he thought it was the summer heat, but one whiff of his sweet scent had him bolting into awareness as he sat up on the bed. "The fuck....?" he gasped softly. "No.... this can't right...." Clutching his stomach, he could feel it.

He was starting his heat.

"No, no, no.... fuck...." he scoffed, getting off the bed. How can this be? The last pill was just three days ago. There was just no way that his body would go into heat so quickly, as he whined a little. "Shit...."

"Dean, honey, are you up....?" his grandmother muttered, knocking on the closed door.

"U-Um, yeah...." Dean responded. "I'm up, I was about to take a shower, Grandma."

"Well hurry up, your breakfast's getting cold and Grandpa already left for work...."

"Okay." He heard her walking away and huffed, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He needed to scrub off his scent before going downstairs. Hesitantly, he moved to step out of the bedroom and ran for the bathroom. Hopefully, Sam wouldn't know about this. But his cousin was an Alpha, their sense of smell was stronger so for him barely starting his heat was frightful right now.

He hastily washed off his body under the cold spraying water, enough to neutralize his pheromones, then dried off as he left the bathroom. But he barely had a chance to step out when he froze at the sight of Sam standing by the teen's temporary bedroom. Damn, he had forgotten to close the door. He could see Sam inhaling deeply by the scent and smirked, his hazel-green eyes gave a hint of a flicker toward the towel-clad Omega.

"Hmmm...." he smirked, then just turned to go downstairs. Oh damn.... now Sam will want him like this.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam wasn't in the house, but he wasn't in the old barn either. His grandma mentioned that he was going into town for some supplies. Meaning that he was safe for now, as Dean hid in there. It was gradually getting worse, his skin getting damp despite just showering over an hour ago. "Fuck...." he groaned. His heats had never been this strong, maybe in the first few times, but to happen like this despite being medicated by birth control was much too hard to understand.

Hiding behind a large pile of hay, Dean took off his jeans and underwear and laid on the scratchy floor. The ache was getting too much, as he made due with just his skinny fingers. His petite erection squirted out precome, staining his shirt, as he moaned softly.

"F-fuck...." he panted heavily. He needed a knot so bad. But he can't.... he would get knocked up if an Alpha comes near him. Becoming a teen mom was not on his agenda. "Ohh.... fuck, fuck...."

".... I was wondering where you are, baby cousin." Dean flinched in shocked surprise at Sam's knowing voice, and hastily sat up as the Alpha walked into the barn. Oh no.... this was what he was afraid of, now that Sam was in view. ".... You're in heat," he stated.

"Tch, you fucking think....?" Dean scowled. But his instincts were itching for him, as he panted. "You already knew that I was coming into it. But I didn't expect for it to go haywire so quickly...."

"Me either, I thought with you being on the pill for so long, it would prolong your natural cycle," nodded Sam, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh-what're you doing....?!"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he smirked lightly. "You've already taken your last medicine a while back but you didn't mention that you need a refill. Plus, with you getting aroused with a consensual Alpha, it probably jumpstarted your heat cycle. So as your cousin and future mate, I'll hold myself responsible for it."

"Future mate....?!" gasped Dean, as Sam took off his shirt then his undershirt. Rippling muscles flexed with each breath, with dark hair sported on the center of his chest and just below the navel.

"Hands and knees now, Dean...." rumbled Sam.

"What?" Dean watched him unzipping his jeans and fishing out his half-hard member and he gulped.

"You've already given me consent, and you've been wanting my cock ever since the first day," he smirked, as he stroked himself into full attention. "I want to make you feel good, Dean, that's all."

"But.... there's a good chance that--"

"Didn't I say that I will take responsibility? I'm not some deadbeat Alpha that will hit it and quit it," he said. "Please, baby cousin, I'll take care of you...." Sam's rumbling voice was reassuring, and it was making Dean quiver to obey him. The teen wanted to fight against it, but the musky scent of his cousin was getting to him a lot stronger than the last time.

"Hmm....!" He turned and slowly got onto his hands and knees. His slightly stretched and puckering entrance was presented to Sam, who growled and crouched right behind him.

"Get ready, baby...." he rumbled.

"Ahh! A-ahh, Sammy-- F-fuck....!" Dean yelped out the moment the huge head pushed right in, his limps shook but his cousin's large hands held his hips in place.

"Fuck, I'm deflowering my cute little cousin," groaned Sam and continued to push.

"Sam-- it's too big, fucking big....!" moaned Dean. But the older man didn't stop, he slowly thrust through the tight slick hole.

"I've been waiting for this for so long...." he grunted. "It's like you're perfect for me, Dean...." He listened to the teen's whimpering and leaned over to place kisses against his neck. "If you get pregnant, I'll take responsibility, Dean."

"Fuck you...." Dean gritted.

"Fine.... then I'll make you beg for my cum," he muttered, amusement in his voice as he began to move. Dean moaned at the hot erection pumping in and out of him, barely a minute in and already he was mush in his cousin's hand. Even when they eventually switched positions and Sam took off his shirt, he kept resisting at the thought of a pup conceiving like this.

It didn't help that Sam kept making lewd promises of marrying him should a baby occur. But whether it was his mind muddled by his overriding Omega instincts or that he was truly developing attraction for Sam, he relented to the possible consequences. "I-I.... I can't have a baby, Sammy," he moaned, yet he could feel his Omega womb churning at the thought of the unwanted impregnation. "But if it's your pup...."

"You don't mind now, Dean....?" Sam muttered.

"Better than some aggressive Alpha....." moaned Dean. Carrying his older cousin's baby at sixteen was far more than scandalous. But Sam appeared unworried, as he laid him back down on the hay-covered floor. "Ah! Sammy....!" he winced when the Alpha's huge paws hooked under his knees and pushed his legs back. His much smaller erection twitched and precome splurted out, as Dean looked down at the slick-covered erection slowly pulling out, leaving only the tip inside him.

"You're ready to have my pup, Dean?" smirked Sam.

".... Y-yeah, Sammy.... breed me...."

"Fuck....!" Sam's thrusts were suddenly harder and faster, the Alpha's expression switched with intense determination. "You're going to get fat with my pup....! My cum inbreeding with your womb, I'm make you reveal to your parents that you let your much older cousin knocked you up....!"

"Ahh, S-Sammy, please....!" moaned Dean.

"You'll show off your growing stomach to them when you go home.... with the words 'inbred pup' written over it. Doesn't that sound tantalizing, baby?" Sam chuckled.

"Y-you pervert....!" Dean tried to scowl, but he was feeling so good that his voice came out in a shaky moan. "Oh, Sammy....! Your Alpha cock is so good, you're gonna breed me!"

"Fuck yeah....!"

"I-I'm gonna be a teen mom.... I'm sorry, future pup, you're gonna be born outta two cousins," cried Dean, rubbing his stomach. "Please, Sammy...."

"Ugh-- Grahhh....!" With a last few thrusts, Sam buried himself deep and instantly climaxed. His knot soon popped inside the teen, making Dean keen and shudder by the thick hot semen pumping into his womb.

"Oh no.... I really am getting pregnant....!" moaned Dean and he came, his body convulsed as his cousin kept climaxing, the exceeded amount of sperm was swelling up his stomach a little.

"Fuck, that's a week's worth of cum, baby...." growled Sam. He let go of Dean's legs and leaned down to kiss him. "To be honest, it's actually more exciting at the though of an unwanted pregnancy.... especially with my jailbait mate." Dean groaned a bit as his cousin kissed him again. That was true, he could admit that the fear of getting pregnant made him more excited.

But then again it meant that he might have to drop out of school and cared for the pup at such a young age, something that he was afraid of. "Sammy...."

"It's okay, Dean.... I'll take responsibility, okay?" rumbled Sam. By now he was lax, as his hand rubbed his freckled stomach. "I'll take care of you and our pup. All right, Dean....? I love you so much, baby cousin...."

"Love....?" Dean muttered in slight confusion.

"I've always loved you, and pretty much everybody in the Campbell family had knew that," he rumbled, his hazel-green eyes gazing at him. "They already predicted that you'll turn out as an Omega, baby cousin, and you've always been attracted to me since before you can walk and talk. And this is okay.... what we're doing is okay."

"Really....?" muttered the teen, a shy smile etched on his face as his cheeks tingled. So it was more than just familial lust. That pretty much explained why Dean had a habit of butting heads with him for as long as he could remember. "B-but.... if we have a pup...."

"The chance of a genetic abnormality is very slim, so it's okay to carry my baby," nodded Sam. "But to be honest.... I just bought you some Plan B pills earlier, that's why I went to town. I don't want you to give up school life for my sake."

"Oh.... Then all of that...."

"It was just fun.... I'll tell you when I'm really ready for a family, baby cousin," muttered the older man, nuzzling at his neck. Dean moaned softly and wrapped his arms over his corded shoulders.

"All right, Sammy.... I'll carry your pups once I finish high school," he nodded as he kissed back. "I love you...."

"Love you too...."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hmph! I won't say it....!" Dean frowned, his face red with lust and embarrassment before his cousin-turned-mate chuckled.

"Come on, say it, Dean...." Sam smirked, holding a small camcorder. Dean whined, clad only in a T-shirt in their bedroom. He twisted his silver band on his left finger before glaring up at the device.

"I'm Dean Winche-- I'm Dean Campbell...." he muttered. "I'm seventeen years old, close to graduating high school, an Omega...."

"And....?" Sam pressed. Dean glared at him, before taking off his T-shirt.

"And.... I'm almost five months along, with twins," he muttered, patting his smooth round stomach. "Conceived by my 33-year-old Alpha husband during the holidays. Best Christmas gift we could have...."

"That's right, baby cousin...." mused Sam.

"Can we stop this now? Just fuck me and get it over it, Sam," scowled Dean.

"Huh? But I want to capture this, Dean," Sam smiled. "It's not every day that we got the news that we're having twins. Your womb is super-fertile, who would've thought after the constant amount of birth control and suppressants it would happen?"

"But why are you filming this? I'm not even eighteen yet!" he huffed.

"Consensual Omegas can be filmed, we're man and wife after all," he pointed out. Dean just frowned. They were only married for a few months since the teen found out he was pregnant. His parents weren't that disappointed that Sam knocked him up, although his father John had been finding ways to tear Sam apart for them having a sexual relationship. But the Alpha moved to Lawrence after he and Dean spent time copulating during the summer vacation, and they didn't stop even though the teen were back in high school.

And Dean lived with him now since being married, as he rubbed over his stomach. "Hmm.... getting knocked up just before my heat should've started. I guess Alpha cum is that strong, huh?" he muttered.

"I feel so prideful when you say that, baby," groaned Sam, he was also nude as he slowly stroked himself off. "Tell the camera who knocked you up...."

".... Sam Campbell, he's my cousin and my husband," sighed Dean. "Our pups are the results of our scandalous inbreeding. But I can't help but feel happy."

"Because...."

"I'll end up giving birth to our own cousins...." Dean muttered, beet-red but slick was dripping heavily down his legs. He was getting wet by this perverted action as he moaned softly. "Sammy...."

"Lay on the bed and spread your legs...." commanded Sam. The teen nodded and did so, his leaking erect slapped against his swollen stomach. He was about to reach his fifth month yet he was already so big. Good thing he was about finish high school anyway. "Our babies are going to come out of that tight hole, huh?" Sam rumbled, eyes seemingly glowing at the puckering entrance. "In a few months, you're going to be a mommy, and you're not even old enough to drink."

"Y-yes, Sammy...." moaned Dean. "And you're fucking wet.... If only our pups knew how addicted you are to my meaty Alpha cock, letting your underage ass knocked up." Sam walked up to the bed and got on, before grabbing a washable marker from the night stand. "Here.... Our pups will forever be known as this because of our family lust, baby...." Dean inhaled by the ticklish feeling of the marker on his taut skin. "'Inbred pups'..... 'baby cousin's breeding ground'.... 'jailbait incest wife'...."

"Sammy, you fucking asshole...." huffed Dean.

"Shh, you know I love you babe," he mused. "You never had problems of this before."

"Before, I wasn't eating for three on nasty ass school lunches," he frowned. But Sam smirked at him, as he wrote 'conceived by thick incest cum' above Dean's outie navel.

"Next time, we'll film you getting impregnated for real, these twins were a happy fluke," he muttered, kissing his stomach. "Isn't that right, pups? We'll wait a year or two then we'll give you another sibling...."

"But-- Ahh...." Dean squirmed when his cousin-mate suddenly thrust into him. His insides were so used to the girth that he sucked it in without resistance. "Be careful of our twins...." he panted.

"Don't worry, I always am even before you were showing," groaned Sam, the camcorder angled to show his erection lazily going in and out. "I've been waiting all week, baby.... the days at the office are often stressful."

"So you're gonna drown my pups with so much cum....?"

"Don't worry, the load should be lighter after you drank some of it last night," Sam groaned. "Promise me, right? That you'll let me film you getting knocked up, Dean, baby?"

"Tch, whatever, Sammy...." he moaned. "Anything for you, you perverted old man. Getting your rocks off just because I'm barely outta high school...."

"Heh, I love you so much, baby cousin," Sam smirked, and Dean looked up at the Alpha with an appreciative though annoyed smile.

"Hmph, love you back...." he huffed, his freckled cheeks tinted red as he rubbed his stomach. As if hearing the proclamations between the unorthodox parents, a slight movement was felt in his womb. The twins were going to become more lively if the cousins' sex lives continues like this for months to come.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The End.


End file.
